Popcorn Kernels
by FallAway
Summary: AU, preseries. Sequel to Airconditioned Innocence. She’s still not used to being paid this much attention to, but she thinks she rather likes it. LoganVeronica oneshot.


Summary: AU, pre-series. Sequel to Airconditioned Innocence. She's still not used to being paid this much attention to, but she thinks she rather likes it. Logan/Veronica oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my CDs, DVDs, and books, and you can't have any of those things so leave me alone.

A/N: A lot of people wanted a sequel to Airconditioned Innocence. That, and Veronica was in my head nagging me to write her point of view on a certain event taking place after she and Logan got together in the original fic, so I decided to write this. Reviews are and always will be love.

--

She lets out a heavy sigh and plops down next to the pool, subconsciously tugging her skirt down over her knees as she does so. Her best friend stands just a few feet away, calming an angry, upset Duncan with words she can't quite hear. She lets out another sigh and turns her attention to her boyfriend, who is standing just a few feet from the Kane siblings, wiping blood from his lip and attempting to convince his mother that he's not going to attack any more of his friends.

Not that he did in the first place.

She rolls her eyes and lies back on the cement, staring up at the too-bright California sky. The sun makes its way into her direct line of vision and she winces, closing her eyes against the onslaught of light. Her fingers idly drum against the patch of skin left bare between the gap of her tank top and skirt, and she sighs again when she hears Lilly proclaim that she'll see them later before escorting a much mellower Duncan away from the Echolls mansion.

"That was eventful."

"I can't believe he hit you," she shakes her head and looks up at Logan as he stands over her, effectively blocking the sun that had been blinding her only minutes ago.

He shrugs, "Oh well. At least it's done."

"What did he mean by what he said?"

"Which part?" Veronica rolls her eyes and sits up, prompting her boyfriend to take a seat next to her and dangle his feet in the pool.

"About you stealing me from him?"

Logan smirks a little and kicks at the water for a minute. She lowers her head in an attempt to catch his eye and smiles shyly when he looks up at her.

"Didn't I ever tell you that Duncan has a crush on you?"

Her smile fades and she widens her eyes disbelievingly. "What?"

"Yeah," Logan nods, "He told me about it right before I moved here. Said you were the most adorable girl he'd ever met," he snorts. "I guess he didn't figure in the fact that I might get in the way."

"Wow," she laughs a little and reddens adorably. "I didn't know."

"You didn't notice when he'd stutter every time he tried to talk to you?" he teases. Veronica laughs and punches him in the arm lightly, shaking her head back and forth.

"Guess not," she rolls her eyes. He gives her a winning smile and she giggles as she kicks at the pool water.

The silence that follows the conversation is comfortable, despite the awkward way they were just speaking to each other. Veronica sighs contentedly and leans against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she closes her eyes. Logan wraps his arm around her shoulders and she smiles before she can resist the urge.

"I'm sorry I made the two of you fight," she whispers as she looks up at him. He frowns and turns his gaze away from his feet to look at her.

"Don't be."

"He hit you," she frowns and reaches a hand up to trace the small cut on his lip. He smirks.

"I've been hit before."

"Not by your best friend."

"Au contraire," he waves a finger at her and she bites back a smile. "We've been in fights before, Veronica, don't be sorry," he whispers. She sighs but nods, leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his bottom lip. He smirks again and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear and she reddens as she glances shyly at his neck to avoid the look in his eyes.

She's still not used to being paid this much attention to, but she thinks she rather likes it.

--

She sighs and flops down on the couch next to him, ignoring his glare when she almost spills the bowl of popcorn in her hands. He reaches over to take a handful of kernels and she frowns playfully, pulling the bowl out of his reach.

"You can't share?"

"I missed that day of kindergarten," she grins cheekily. Logan rolls his eyes and reaches for the popcorn again, only to have her scoot away from him and hug the bowl to her chest.

"Veronica."

"Logan," she mocks. He lunges for the popcorn bowl and she shrieks as she jumps off the couch, managing not to spill any of the precious kernels as she sets the bowl on the coffee table and backs away from him.

She lets out another high-pitched squeal when he tackles her to the living room floor and tickles her sides mercilessly, ignoring her breathless pleas for him to stop.

"Logan!" she giggles, squirming under his ministrations, "Logan, stop!"

He pauses in his assault momentarily and she takes a deep breath to replenish her oxygen-deprived lungs. Logan grins and takes advantage of the opportunity to lean down and capture her lips with his. She makes a tiny whimpering sound in the back of her throat and he kisses her more firmly than before, relinquishing his attack on her sides in favor of focusing on the kiss.

Veronica sighs against his mouth and pulls away from him, smiling at the slightly dazed look on his face. She kisses the tip of his nose and pushes him off of her, rolling away from him and standing up before grabbing the bowl of popcorn and sitting down on the couch again.

Logan plops down next to her and she lies across his lap, the bowl that started their mini-tickle war sitting on her stomach as he flips on the movie they'd rented for the evening.

"How's your lip?"

"You tell me." She smacks him across the shoulder and he laughs, grabbing her hand and twining their fingers together. She arches her neck to look up at him and he smiles at her, using his other hand to push her hair off of her forehead. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Because if-"

"Ronica," he cuts her off, smirking, "I'm _fine_. Duncan and I got into that fight almost two days ago; it's all good." She nods a little and turns her head back to the television as the previews continue to play, overdramatic and annoyingly inaccurate in the portrayal of their film.

Veronica considers her next question carefully, biting her lip as she wonders if she should voice it. Logan sighs behind her and sinks down further in the cushions.

"Have you talked to him?"

He frowns and shakes his head, "Not really. He called yesterday but I was out with you…" he trails off. She nods a little and removes the bowl from its position on her stomach, setting it on the coffee table before sitting up a little more and leaning against his chest. Logan wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead, laughing against her skin when she shivers.

--

"Veronica."

She mumbles and turns over, snuggling further into him while she falls back asleep. He laughs against her ear and runs his hand down her side, threatening another war if she doesn't wake up soon. She frowns and buries her head in his chest.

"Ronica."

"Go away," she mumbles, swatting at his hand. Logan laughs again and wraps his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek gently.

"We have to take you home."

"Comfy."

"Yeah, me too, but I don't want your dad – who owns a gun, by the way – to come after me if I don't get his thirteen-year-old daughter home safe."

Veronica cracks an eye open and looks up at him, blinking rapidly to wake herself up. She yawns and sits up, stretching her arms above her head before turning around to face him. Aaron leans against the wall a few feet away and sends her a smile that she shyly returns before looking back at her boyfriend.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight. You turn back into a pumpkin in half an hour, right?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "Yeah. My mom's taking me school shopping tomorrow."

"Sounds fun," Logan deadpans. Veronica giggles and smacks him in the shoulder before taking the hand he offers and pulling herself up off the couch. He holds her hand as they walk out to the driveway and she hugs his arm while they wait for his dad by the car.

She can't help the smile that spreads across her face when he hugs her to his chest and holds on until they leave.

--

"Call Duncan."

"I will," he whispers, laughing slightly, "Don't stress about this, babe, it's fine." Veronica shivers at his use of the endearment and smiles up at him, tamping down a blush that's begging to color her cheeks.

Logan presses a purposefully chaste kiss against her mouth and backs up down the stairs of her porch, smiling at her. "Promise me you'll stop worrying?"

"If you promise me you'll call him."

"I will."

"Then I'll stop worrying," she returns. He smirks and she impulsively walks across the porch to him, pressing her mouth against his and looping her arms around his neck. "Goodnight, Logan."

"Night, Veronica."

She watches as he hops down the steps and gets in his father's car, waving at her as they pull out of the driveway. She's not used to getting this much attention from boys, but Logan has been her boyfriend for a little less than a month and she thinks she rather likes it this way.


End file.
